


Revenge Is Sweet

by DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Sex, Crying Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Revenge Sex, Reyna likes to watch, Rimming, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, horrible horrrible smut its awful im serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1688840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside/pseuds/DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside





	Revenge Is Sweet

"Are you gonna do it or not, Octavian?" Reyna demanded coldly, narrowing her dark eyes at him threateningly. Octavian looked at them with the same narrowed glare before setting down the bear he had been gutting not a moment before. 

"Why exactly would I want to sleep with either of you virgins?" Octavian snorted. 

Nico waltzed out of the shadowy corner he had been standing in and looked at Octavian, eyeing him up and down with a sneer before meeting his dark blue eyes. Dark in the sense that they weren't friendly and rather mean looking, in color they were actually a light baby blue. 

"Because if you do," Nico said softly in his cold, soft voice. "You get to piss off Jason and Percy."

Octavian raised a brow at them in confusion. "And why would they be pissed of?"

"Well they hate you." Reyna said bluntly.

"And," Nico said softly. "They know how we feel about them, or used to feel about them. Anyways, they're pretty....protective of us, which really really pisses us off. Because they don't really deserve to be protective of us. And we'll admit, we're jealous as hell of Piper and Annabeth. And it would piss them off if we slept around just to get back at them, but if it's you were sleeping with," Nico paused and smirked.

"They're heads just might explode." Reyna finished for him, a smirk curving on her own plump lips.

"So in English," Octavian said, sounding incredibly amused. "Your doing this to spite them."

"More or less, yes." Nico said.

Octavian looked at them with narrowed eyes for a long, drawn out moment. "I'm not letting you fuck me di Angelo, your the one taking it up the ass."

Nico blushed. "Fine." he said, a little splutter in his voice. 

......

Nico moaned softly at the tongue that prodded at his entrance, his hands were tightly clenched around the white sheets of Reyna's queen sized bed and his legs were spread wider then Octavian or Reyna had thought was physically possible of a human being. He brought his legs up, his knees were somewhere around his forehead and whimpers sharply as Octavian's tongue entered passed his ring of untouched muscles. Reyna was on the bed behind Octavian, sucking his dick, hallowing her cheeks and slurping delicately at the head before swallowing all the way down to the base. By the flush on his cheeks and the quivering of the tongue inside of Nico, he was enjoying himself immensely. Octavian's pale, thin hands came up to spread Nico's thighs even wider and his shoved his tongue in deeper, making Nico cry out as his hands tightened on the sheets stretched across his best friends mattress

"Oh gods," Nico whispered hoarsely, he whined and pushed his ass down, only to have one of his cheeks lightly smacked and two firm, spider like hands to gather his hips up and hold them hard against the bed. 

"Octavian." Nico croaked, his body shaking, his eyelids closed tightly and he let out another whimpering cry. "Oh gods." he whispered again.

Octavian took his tongue out from Nico's pink, twitching hole and sat up so his cock slipped out of Reyna's mouth. "Get on your back, praetor." Octavian's eyes sparkled in challenge as Nico whined hoarsely on the bed in front of him. Reyna sent him a glare and laid out on the bed before the augur, spreading her legs and revealing what was between her hot, wet thighs. She had already been stretched, but he was still reasonably gentle when he pushed inside of her, making sure to put on a condom because he sure as hell wasn't having a kid with Reyna. He would have sooner had Grace's or Jackson's fucking kid.

Reyna moaned loudly when he started thrusting in and out of her, at first slow and steady before rocking his hips roughly, feeling her wetness creep from her entrance and bathe down his clothed cock and over his balls, warm and sticky. Nico glared at them heatedly from where he was seated on the bed next to them. Still thrusting into Reyna, he grabbed the son of Hades ankle and pulled him forward, then flipped him over so he was on his knees at his side. His sharp thrusts becoming sloppy he leaned over and attached his lips to Nico's cute, shaking little pucker and started sucking and licking like a mad man, like di Angelo's ass hole was the best thing he had ever had the pleasure to lick and fuck with. 

"Taviiii." Nico crooned and then threw his head back and keened loudly, making his dick jump excitedly from where it was pressed tightly into Reyna who groaned loudly and thrust her hips back on him. Suddenly, he was pulled away from Nico's ass and Reyna was taking his dick out of her. Both boys looked at her in confusion and anger. She smirked and quickly grabbed Octavian, tossing him so his head hit the pillow and he was laid out on his back. She quickly climbed onto his lap and put him back inside of her, her face twisting in pleasure as he hit some sensitive part, her hands came down to run over his smooth muscles, his thin chest. 

When Nico did nothing but glare at them Reyna stopped her rocking hips and grabbed him by the forearms, shoving him so he landed on Octavian's chest. Getting the idea, the augur grabbed the son of Hades hips and dragged him up so he was sitting on his face. For the third time that night he attached his lips to Nico's hole and started shoving his tongue in as far as it would go, pushing it up and waving probing at his walls, something that made the boy squeal and whine, his hips shaking so badly that Octavian had to hold them so he wouldn't fall right off his face. 

He had to admit, he was pretty proud of the fact he made Reyna cum first, even though he followed behind her not seconds later, his voice cracking and raising a pitch as he came with a loud, drawn out groan. Nico was still whining and moaning, still straddling his face and looking flustered and desperate. Such a fucking virgin. At least he had been wrong about Reyna and she had done it before. di Angelo on the other hand was the biggestvirgin that he had ever laid eyes on.

It was cute in a weird way.

"Your turn." Reyna said breathlessly to her best friend, she panted for a whole minute before reaching up and hooking her arms under Nico's armpits, dragging him off of Octavian and placing him down on the bed. Octavian rolled onto his knees, wiping the sweat off of his brow as he moved on his knees to crouch in between di Angelo's shaking legs.

"Why do you think your doing?" Reyna said sternly.

Octavian turned and raised a brow at her. "Um, fucking him?"

Reyna slapped him upside the head. "He's a VIRGIN, he's not stretched enough. You'll hurt him, move your ass." Octavian stared at her for a moment before moving out of the way. Nico let out a shaky, nervous breath. He watched, his cock perking up in attention again when he saw Reyna's fingers move down to gently prob at his entrance, a concentrated frown on her face as she pressed a finger in him. Octavian was honestly surprised by the lack of sexual desire he felt from either of them while Reyna fingered him open. But then again, Nico was gay, so he wouldn't be turned on by Reyna. And maybe di Angelo wasn't her type but she had to feel something didn't she?

"He's my best friend." Reyna said in explanation, not taking her eyes off of Nico's spread cheeks as she pressed another finger gently inside of him, Nico shuddered and fought to keep his hips from shaking. 

"Alright di Angelo I'm done fingering your ass, Octavian you take over now that you wont fuck the preparation up." Octavian rolled his eyes and knelled in between Nico's spread legs and met his hooded eyes, the son of Hades moaned. "Fuck me or I slap the fuck out of you."

Octavian snorted and quickly shoved two fingers sharply in, jamming his nails into his prostate and making Nico cry out in delight. Reyna gave him a glare but he ignored her and started fingering the hell out di Angelo, earning a sharp wail from every jab of his fingers. Nico was withering on the bed by just getting his prostate touched, his mouth had fallen open and he could do nothing but lay there and moan and plead for more. "Fuck me fuck me fuck me." he whimpered out pathetically. Reyna tossed the lube at him and he quickly put on a new condom and lathered himself up, raising a brow when she saw that Reyna was watching them and fingering herself, her face flushed and her dark eyes blown wide.

"Fuck that's hot." she whispered. "Hurry up and fuck him."

Now where the hell had that came from? What happened to the whole "he's my best friend" thing. 

Octavian smirked down at the withering demigod spread out before him and ran his fingers up his white thighs before grabbing him by the back of his knees and resting them over his shoulders so he could go in plenty deep. He leaned forward so di Angelo's knees are up around his own shoulders and he had basically bent in half like piece of origami art. 

He grabbed himself by the base, glad to see that he was hard again, so he would be able to get off twice. At least he would get something out of fucking these two undesirables.

Well, two orgasms and Nico di Angelo's virginity. 

Something Percy Jackson would never, ever be able to have, something that neither of those assholes could ever take back from him no matter how they tried. He has one of Jason Grace best friends and the guy who Percy Jackson saw as a little brother underneath him, moaning to be fucked by him and he happily slammed into him, getting a pleasured scream in return.

"FUCK! YES!" Nico sobbed and he smirked before his mouth fell open with a moan as his ass clenched hard around his cock. Fuck, di Angelo's ass was a new type of heaven, just as good as being inside of Reyna. Maybe he' would volunteer again if they ever wanted to piss off Jason and Percy in the future. They were both so tight and innocent that it really barely counted as hate sex, he was pretty sure he' was the only one getting a weird emotional sadistical pleasure out of this. 

Though Judging by the fact Reyna was fingering herself over watching her worst enemy fuck her best friend, she was too.

"Oh gods, oh gods, oh fuck, oh Tavi." Why did that stupid 'Tavi' crap make something twist in his belly with pleasure. It was kinda cute, this kid is cute, the way he spreads his legs and begs him for more with his high pitched whimpers and his pleasured tears is definitely cute.

"Fuck di Angelo you moan like a whore." Nico moaned even louder in response and he gathered a fistful of raven hair and tugged, hyper aware of the way Reyna grunted. 

"Yeah, grab him just like that." Reyna purred, Octavian smirked and for once did what she said, Nico was sobbing as he fisted the sheets around him, his lips clamped together as he tried to stifle the loud, high pitched sounds that were falling from his lips. Octavian kissed him hard, making his mouth fall open in a moan. 

"Let me hear you, or I'll stop." Octavian threatened and Nico looked like he was going to cry. 

"Make him cry." Reyna suggested. 

"He's already there." Octavian chuckled, his hips becoming more irregular as he came closer to his orgasm, he watched a pleasured, desperate tear slip down the boys cheek. "Fucking cute when you cry, di Angelo."

"Shut up." Nico whimpered, Octavian kissed him again, making the younger dissolve into a bunch of pathetic whimpers that made him slam into him even harder, god this kid was fun to play with, he was cute and desperate and such a little slut, both of them were, Reyna was a whining mess as she came all over her own fingers from watching them together. 

"Octavian." Nico cried before coming all over his tummy, his cock untouched, his ass clenching tight around him. 

He followed behind him about two moments later, still drilling roughly into his oversensitive body, Nico was a sobbing, whimpering mess even after orgasm, his body limp and to heavy to move a single inch. "Ohhh," Nico moaned as he felt the last of the blondes sloppy movements. He fell onto his elbows and leaned over di Angelo for a moment as he caught his breath. When he could finally breath without his lungs feeling like they had been lite on fire, he fell to on his side, planting himself between two hot and whimpering bodies that he had fucked out of their minds, it felt good, knowing he had unwind the both of them, taken them apart, even if the last few times he hadn't even touched Reyna. He hadn't had too, the mere sight of him fucking the hell out of a grumpy son of Hades had been enough. 

They heard sneakers moving up the front steps of Reyna's place. 

Reyna struggled up to grab the blanket at the end of the bed, it landed over his and Nico's waist, and she tugged it up so her chest was covered, but besides that did nothing but lay her head on his shoulder, letting out a shaky, hot breath onto hir neck, he wrapped one of his arms around her, holding her close and running his fingers over her bare bicep. Nico was plain cuddling into his chest, still shaking from orgasm, he let out a amused, aroused chuckle and wrapped his other arm around him, letting one hand clearly sit on his ass. Nico almost purred and smiled into the slightest bit into his pec. 

There was a knock on the door across from the bed, the curtains to the outside where tightly closed on the door side. One of his legs had slipped out of the blankets and now the purple material wrapped around his upper thigh, showing just how very naked he was. 

Another knocked, Reyna hummed and nipped at his shoulder.

Knock. Nothing.

"Rey?" Grace. He couldn't wait to see the look on his face.

"Reyna?" A more impatient knock, this time from Jackson. He could feel the smirk growing on his face. "Rey we're coming in."

Go ahead, he thought.

The door opened, Nico yawned into his chest, Jackson and Grace walked in. And froze, their eyes widening. 

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

Yeah, he was definitely gonna do this again.


End file.
